Séduction
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré Films, Jack de passage à Séville, rencontre une jeune novice qu'il décide d'emmener avec lui…. Pour son plus grand bonheur Ecrit pour 10 Choix: Thème : Inclus


**Disclaimer: ****Disney *soupir***

_**Coucou, voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur Jack & Angelica, cette fois je me suis servie d'une petite phrase que dit Jack à Angie dans OST « mais ta technique était déjà bien au point », j'ai donc cherché à expliquer le pourquoi de cette phrase, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Séduction**

Caché derrière un tonneau qu'il avait déjà partiellement vidé de son contenu, Jack Sparrow poussa un soupir satisfait. Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'il s'était glissé dans le bâtiment et jusqu'alors rien n'était venu troubler sa tranquillité. Le pirate eut un sourire réjoui à cette idée et se pencha de nouveau vers le tonneau rempli d'un vin de porto rouge et sucré.

Un bruit de pas résonna soudain et Jack porta la main sur la garde de son épée, aux aguets. Il se tranquillisa rapidement à la vue des trois femmes qui venaient d'entrer. Echauffé par le rhum, Jack sourit et songea durant une fraction de seconde que les catins n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient, car enfin bon les longues robes blanches qu'elles portaient étaient affreuses !

Toujours collé contre le robinet du tonneau, à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre, Jack écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elles se débarrassaient à la hâte de leurs robes. Son regard glissa sur les deux premières femmes de toute évidence âgées d'une quarantaine d'années puis se posa sur la troisième. Là, Jack sentit un autre appétit que celui qu'il avait assouvi en entrant dans la pièce, (il avait pioché allègrement dans la nourriture avant de s'attaquer au porto), tordre son estomac. Contrairement à ses deux compagnes, la troisième fille était jeune et pourvu d'un minois frais, Jack ne put retenir un sourire et ses yeux glissèrent avec complaisance sur la jeune femme. Il déglutit à la vue du renflement que faisait sa poitrine sous l'étoffe et apprécia les longues jambes fuselées que la chemise courte laissait apparentes.

L'une des deux plus âgées se tourna vers la fille.

« C'est bon Angelica, tu peux partir, nous nous occuperons du reste. »

La fille hocha la tête et Jack poussa un cri d'effroi. Il ne voulait pas que la jolie jeune fille parte ! Pas après lui avoir dévoilé de tels atouts. Sans réfléchir, le pirate jaillit se sa cachette et les femmes poussèrent un cri d'horreur. La plus âgée se signa à la hâte.

« Seigneur un homme ! »

Jack baissa les yeux sur son fut qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de son émotion et s'approcha de la jolie brune, qui, les yeux écarquillés, semblait terrifiée.

« Il va nous violer ! » Hurla la seconde femme qui était encore plus laide que la première.

La brune sursauta et Jack posa un regard outré sur celle qui avait parlé.

« J'ai beau être un pirate, je ne suis pas assez saoul pour ça.

- Un pirate ! »

Une cavalcade résonna dans l'escalier et Jack grimaça. Avec leurs hurlements ces idiotes devaient avoir alerté toute la maisonnée. Il allongea le bras vers la jolie brune et la ramena contre lui. Il sourit en la sentant trembler contre lui et la ceintura avant de poser son pistolet sur sa tempe au cas où les nouveaux arrivants seraient armés.

« Angelica c'est ça ? Calme toi trésor, je ne compte pas te faire de mal. »

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit et Jack déglutit à la vue de la troupe de femmes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Ma Mère, cet homme est pirate, il est venu pour nous violer !

- Mais pas du tout ! J'ai de quoi payer ! S'insurgea Jack. Et puis tu n'es pas mon genre toi, je préfère les filles, plus…moins… »

Une femme à l'air sévère se tourna vers lui.

« Comment osez-vous souiller ainsi la maison de Dieu et toucher Ses servantes ? »

Jack comprit avec amusement qu'en fait de maison de passe, il était dans un couvent et sourit.

« Tu es une religieuse ? » souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Angelica.

La jeune femme hocha vigoureusement la tête et Jack recula, son arme toujours sur la tempe de son otage.

« Ecoutez, ma mère, sœur… Je ne compte pas…

- Prenez ce que vous voulez mais par pitié laissez mes sœurs tranquille, » le coupa la femme.

Un lent sourire éclaira le visage de Jack en comprenant qu'elles étaient trop terrifiées pour lui opposer une quelconque résistance.

« Je veux ce tonneau de porto, commença-t-il en désignant celui qu'il avait entamé avant de se raviser, non celui-là. Et je veux qu'on me laisse partir sans rien tenter, ajouta t'il.

- D'accord, s'empressa de répondre la supérieure. On vous laisse partir, tonneau inclus et vous jurez de ne pas nous faire de mal. »

Le visage de Jack prit une expression sérieuse et il répondit.

« Je le jure »

Les visages des religieuses s'emplirent de soulagement et Jack se pencha à nouveau vers son otage.

« Angelica, prend le tonneau… »

La jeune femme lança un regard incertain à la supérieure et cette dernière hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Les bras ployant sous le poids du tonneau, Angelica grimaça.

« Le chemin le plus court pour sortir ? Chuchota Jack.

- Par là. » Répondit Angélica.

Jack sourit à la vue de la porte et la supérieure fit signe à une religieuse d'aller l'ouvrir. Jack, qui tenait toujours Angelica en joue, suivit cette dernière jusqu'à la porte.

« Prenez votre tonneau et partez » lui siffla avec rage la jeune femme.

Jack la détailla et soupira. Vraiment, garder une telle beauté derrière les murs d'un couvent lui paraissait criminel !

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour porter mon tonneau, rétorqua t'il.

- Vous avez promis ! Lui lança la supérieure.

- Le porteur est inclus avec le tonneau, riposta Jack. Une fois qu'il sera à bord de mon navire je la laisserai partir. Dans le cas contraire, mes hommes et moi reviendront…. »

La supérieure détourna les yeux.

« Soit… »

Cette fois, Angélica gémit.

« Mais ma Mère…

- Tu as le droit de quitter cette enceinte Angelica, contrairement à tes autres sœurs tu n'as pas encore prononcés tes vœux.

- Voilà qui règle le problème » Se réjouit Jack.

La jeune espagnole lui adressa un regard mauvais, accompagné d'une flopée de mots en espagnol que Jack interpréta comme des injures.

« Pas très chrétien tout ça, » releva t'il.

Une nouvelle salve se déchaina et Jack soupira.

« Avance ».

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils parvinrent au Black Pearl et Jack se tourna vers la fille.

« Monte.

- Vous avez dit que vous me libéreriez !

- J'ai menti, je fais ça quelque fois… » Répondit Jack d'une voix évasive.

Les yeux de la jolie brune s'emplirent de larmes et elle le fixa.

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir.

- Dans cette maison sinistre avec toutes ces vieilles plus décrépies les unes que les autres ? Se moqua Jack.

- C'est un couvent !

- Je sais, répondit-il, un peu vexé.

- Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de rançon à demander, je ne vous servirai à rien. » Tenta la femme.

Les yeux de Jack se posèrent négligemment sur son décolleté et il sourit.

« A rien tu crois ? »

La femme jura de nouveau et Jack sourit.

« Monte… »

Elle tourna ses yeux de braises vers lui et souffla

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu en as envie… Une femme aussi belle que toi ne peut pas désirer passer le reste de ses jours enfermée derrière les quatre murs d'un couvent. Angelica, tu n'es pas faite pour ça ! »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'adoucit et Jack retint un sourire satisfait. Ce genre de discours marchait toujours avec les novices, non, avec toutes les femmes en fait.

« Et pourquoi suis-je faite selon vous ? »

Jack retint un nouveau sourire, cette question-là aussi elles la posaient invariablement. Le pirate lissa calmement ses moustaches et répondit.

« Pour voir le monde….Tu vois Angelica, ce bateau, ce n'est pas seulement une coque et une quille, mais c'est …la liberté ! »

La jeune femme posa un regard incertain sur lui et Jack songea qu'il lui faudrait revoir ce passage. Peut-être qu'en offrant des étoffes et des richesses ?

« D'accord .Répondit elle pourtant.

- Après toi ma belle, » souffla Jack.

Les yeux du pirate s'appesantirent sur la croupe de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle montait à bord. Il avait hâte de lui apprendre ce qu'était un homme.

« Et tu m'emmèneras avec toi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle à brule pourpoint.

Le bas ventre tendu par le désir, Jack promit sans sourciller.

« Jusqu'au bout du monde trésor…. »

Angelica rougit légèrement puis se décider à franchir la dernière marche.

_**Le soir…**_

Vêtu de sa plus belle chemise, c'est-à-dire celle qu'il avait porté le moins de mois durant, Jack sourit à Angelica alors qu'elle avançait sur le pont.

« Du vin ? » lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Le regard d'Angelica se posa sur le tonneau qui trônait en bonne place.

« C'est du porto.

- Différents noms, même ivresse trésor » répondit Jack en lui tendant un verre délicatement ouvragé.

Angelica le prit avec une moue et but une petite rasade. Satisfait de son comportement maniable, Jack sourit et fit signe à l'un de ses marins. Une douce musique s'éleva dans l'air nocturne et il s'inclina devant elle.

« Une danse ? » Proposa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Angelica reposa sa coupe et il l'enlaça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi faisait dans un couvent ?

- Je crois en Dieu, répondit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es obligée de lui offrir ta vie, » souffla Jack.

Le pirate glissa ses mains le long du dos de la jeune femme et elle sourit.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée moi ?

- Parce que tu étais la plus belle… Répondit Jack. Parce que dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai eu envie de te tenir dans mes bras » Murmura t'il avec tendresse.

Angelica rougit de nouveau et Jack remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage.

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres pirates »murmura Angelica.

Jack sourit.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu cherches à séduire au lieu de prendre, » répondit la jeune femme.

Jack, de plus en plus conscient du corps chaud d'Angelica contre le sien, siffla entre ses dents.

« Et est ce que j'y parviens ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix rauque.

Angelica ne répondit pas et Jack caressa doucement son visage, conscient qu'il touchait au but.

« Jamais je n'ai rencontré de femme comme toi Angelica, tu es si douce….

- Je ne connais même pas ton nom… »

Jack s'écarta.

« Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

- Capitaine ?

- Du Black Pearl, mais tu peux m'appeler Jack…. »

Tout en parlant, Jack guidait sa danseuse jusqu'à la porte de sa cabine. Angelica cligna des yeux alors qu'il la poussait dans cette dernière et le pirate sourit, faisant briller ses dents en or.

« Un nouveau verre ?

- Un nouveau verre. » Répondit Angelica d'un ton de défi qui redoubla l'excitation du pirate.

Deux verres et quelques phrases bien tournées plus tard, (Jack avait déployé tout son charme), le pirate glissa sa main sur l'épaule d'Angelica.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura t'il.

Et pour une fois, il ne mentait pas. Il trouvait réellement Angelica magnifique. De plus, la fille avait de la conversation ce qui le changeait agréablement de ses conquêtes habituelles. Jack s'approcha lentement de son visage et elle ne se déroba pas, les yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne peux plus résister, murmura Jack.

- Alors viens » répondit Angelica.

Trop content de la satisfaire, Jack ne releva pas l'incongruité de telles paroles chez une future religieuse. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent et Jack sentit la langue d'Angelica se frayer un passage entre ses dents. Le souffle coupé par l'excitation et la surprise, le pirate répondit avec ardeur tandis que les mains d'Angelica glissaient sur son ventre.

« Surprenant » murmura-t-il.

Angelica ne répondit pas et Jack se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle parcourait son ventre de baisers tout en descendant plus bas… toujours plus bas. Le pirate glapit lorsqu'elle embrassa le bout de son sexe qui à vrai dire, n'attendait que cela.

« Bugger, Angelica, tu es plus que…surprenante…

- Je n'ai pas passé toute ma vie dans un couvent, » rétorqua la jeune femme avant de reprendre ses caresses.

Le regard chaviré de plaisir, Jack glissa sa main baguée dans les longs cheveux sombres d'Angelica avant de reculer.

« Je crois qu'entre le tonneau et toi, tu es la meilleure part » souffla-t-il avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

Le pirate serra les dents alors qu'elle répondait à ses caresses et un gémissement heureux lui échappa lorsqu'il se glissa en elle. Les yeux mi-clos, la jeune femme sourit.

« Encore Jack…. »

Une demande à laquelle il ne pouvait que répondre favorablement…

_**Quelques heures plus tard,**_

Le corps entremêlé à celui d'Angelica, Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es surprenante, ta technique est…. »

Un baiser lui imposa le silence et Jack sourit alors qu'elle passait sur lui. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir emmenée la jeune novice, au contraire… Et finalement, la garder à bord ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Alors qu'il gémissait sous les caresses d'Angelica, Jack songea qu'il respecterait pour une fois sa promesse. Il montrerait le monde à la jeune fille… et plus encore.


End file.
